Gaila
Gaila was the Toa Angelus of Water, as well as leader of the team on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography Sometime prior to the year 998 A.G.C., Gaila became a Toa on the Isle of Angelus Nui and formed the Toa Angelus with only Lewin as her deputy. At some point, Lewin and Gaila saved two Le-Matoran, Magis and [[Beauty|''"Beauty"]], from a Kuma-Nui. She combined her powers with Lewin, creating a storm to kill the Rahi and save the Matoran. Later, she met the Fe-Matoran, Gyoku, and became his apprentice, playing Uuk-Koi with him to strengthen her mind, and to learn how to be a leader. One day thereafter, during a heavy rain, three new Toa appeared before her on the island. After proving not to be a threat, she recruited the three of them, making Tala her third-in-command. She began to drill the three new Toa, teaching them to be competent protectors of the island. During one mission, Seles was sent to pursue a Niveau Un of Water utilizing a Corps Stone to maintain form. When he had her, Gaila intervened, threatening Seles. She said that they don't murder those they can't prove guilty. Gaila began to speak to the Toa, learning that this Toa didn't seem to be under the ill effects of the Stone. She disgraced Seles and the team as a whole after Lewin arrived with Tala and Thete. The group left under Lewin's command, leaving Gaila to deal with the Toa, and Lewin to try to diffuse the situation with the rookies. When the Toa entered Niveau Deux, the group rushed back, but Gaila finished the Toa off, much to her own chagrin of having to kill her after saving her from Seles. Sanctus Epitaph During 998 A.G.C., a Matoran on the island began to rampage with the power of a Corps Stone, entering into Niveau Trois to wreak havoc. The four Toa under her pleaded to her, begging her to take up their plans. Gaila refused, sticking to her own thinking, her own plan formulation, claiming that majority didn't matter, but rather her opinion was what mattered. Lewin used his powers of Air to kill Gaila, and thrust Tala into deputy position while he became leader and rushed to face the beast outside. After her death, her body was buried under a tree atop a hill, just like Lewin's remains were. The team would eventually come and pay their respects upon the end of the Corps Stone threat. Unknown to the other Toa, after she was buried, Gaila was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Gaila was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Abilities & Traits Gaila was a stubborn-minded woman with a strong resolve. Headstrong, she even died rather than listen to others. She did have a caring side though, as shown when she tried to save a Corps Niveau Un of Water from death, instead of kill her, like Seles had tried to do. She did have her own habits that went against her nature, such as creating rain for apparently no reason from time-to-time. Being a Toa of Water, Gaila had an innate control over the Elemental Power of Water. Mask & Tools Gaila wore a Kanohi Ruru, Great Mask of Night Vision, and carried a Water Bow. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' *''Legacy (Form Assumed; non-canon)'' *''The Dystopian Island (Flashback Only)'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Koji